shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mafia Arc Part 5
(in Sigfried's house) Terra: Bleh... Sigfried: I've bandaged your wounds. You should recover soon. Victor: Are you a doctor? Sigfried: No, but I'm used to dealing with injured. Before I got stuck on this island I was a medical assistant. But my real specialty is sniping. Victor: We noticed. I'm glad you were there to have our back. Sigfried: Anytime. I must say that joining the mafia was a bad idea. I originally did it to save my family, but they ended up getting sent to the grid anyways. Terra: The grid? Sigfried: Nevermind. It's best you don't know about that. Victor: Okay......... (there is a knock at the door) Sigfried: Damn, you guys gotta get out of here. Terra: How come? (before Sigfried can answer the door is slammed open.) Bro Baron: Who were you talking to, Sigfried? (Victor is nowhere to be seen but Terra is still sitting in Sigfried's chair) Sigfried: Uh....no one. Bro Baron: Why look here. The Boss told me to search the mafia members for double agents. I'd say you're harboring an intruder. Sigfried: It's not what it looks like. I was simply treating her wounds before sending her to the grid. Terra: What is this grid you keep mentioning? Bro Baron: Oh I see. (he looks around and sniffs the air) I thought I smelt a rat. (he notices the window is open) There weren't any others were there. (he stares at Sigfried, who doesn't even blink) Sigfried: No, there weren't. Go continue on your search. Bro Baron: Hmmph. Fine. I'll just take this one to the grid. Sigfried: I-, I was going to take her later. Bro Baron: She'll be fine. I'm taking her now. Unless you have any objections to that? Sigfried: No... (Bro Baron seizes Terra and leaves with her. Victor climbs down from off the roof and re-enters the hosue through the window) Victor: Where is he taking her? Sigfried: The grid. Victor: And what is that? Sigfried (sighs): I was hoping you'd never have to know. (meanwhile, Ishmael finds himself along a concrete wall) Ishmael: This wall closes off about a square mile of the city. I wonder what it's here for? (several guards ride by on motorized electric scooters) Ishmael: Whoah, those are some nice toys. I wonder if I could hitch a ride on one of those. (Ishmael sees a guard walking by himself.) Ishmael: Hmm, time to try out my new technique. (he takes out his fishing rod) 'Fishing Lure! '(he casts out a bright colored ball that the guard notices immediately) Ishmael: Heh, he fell into my trap. 'Fishing Line Bind! '(Ishmael twists the fishing rod and the line wraps around the guard. Five minutes later Ishmael disguised as the guard drives a scooter into a gate in the giant wall) Ishmael: Time to figure out what the heck is in here. (he rides through the gate and sees a big area where thousands of people are working) Ishmael: Holy crap........ (the thousands of people are tired and look beaten. They are all laboring on one thing or another whether it is construction work or simple maintainence) Ishmael: What have I found here? (he rides the scooter around and sees Terra digging with a shovel) Ishmael: Terra? Terra: Ishmael? Guard 1: Who are you? Why are you conversing with the grid workers? Ishmael: The what? Terra: You idiot...... Guard 1: Intruder alert! Intruder alert! (guards rush towards Ishmae) Ishmael: Yikes! (he speeds off on the scooter heading towards a giant tank. Guard 1: He's heading towards the generator! Ishmael: This thing is out of control! (he jumps off at the last second and the scooter crashes into the generator, causing a huge explosion, causing a huge chunk of the wall to be destroyed) Guard 1: The perimeter has been breached. Grid Worker 1: Let's get the hell outta here! (he hits Guard 1 over the head with a shovel and runs off) Terra: Nice going, Ishmael. Ishmael: Ugh, my head. (in The Boss's office) Storm: 'Earthshaker! '(the guards go flying) The Boss: Get him. Storm (throwing his axe through a window): Later, bossman! (he jumps out) The Boss: Later? That grandpa thinks he's hip! (Storm falls out of the window and lands on the back of a moving scooter, causing the guard on it to leap off in fear) Storm: Sorry about that. (he guns the engine) YEEHAW!!! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories